


Blood on Canvas

by EltonJohn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art School, British Character, Character Death, Conventions, Death, England (Country), F/F, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Ireland, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Rating May Change, Scotland, Scottish Character, Young Love, irish character, study abroad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltonJohn/pseuds/EltonJohn
Summary: While studying abroad in England, Nora is invited to an aspiring artists' convention where students from neighboring countries will congregate to learn, study, and create.But everything changes when one of the students is murdered in cold blood, leaving them to discover who would commit such a heinous crime, and how to spare their lives from the hands of the killer.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Blood on Canvas

I was going to do it, and nobody could stop me. Like a peach ripe for the picking, this opportunity was just too juicy to pass up. I was clumsily scrambling around my apartment to find the items necessary for my trip. Pulling my leather duffel from under my bed, I emptied most of my wardrobe into it, anything that I thought I needed got haphazardly tossed into the bag, hairbrush, books, dresses, you name it.

Eventually it had become a mound with a disorganized nature that paralleled my thoughts, I struggled to zip the duffel shut and then dumped it at the entryway to the tiny apartment I was renting for the summer. I placed my pen, notebook, and sudoku puzzles into my handbag; and as if on cue, my phone buzzed, letting me know my Uber had arrived.

I clambered down the steps to the car waiting for me, day had not quite arrived over the London horizon and as for now, the city was peaceful; streaks of blue and yellow tainting the sky as the sun began to light up the morning. The breeze brushing past my cheeks as I placed my bags in the back of the car, I took a deep breath and a sense of serenity rushed over me. I went up to lock my door, and got into the car.

As the car began to move I said a mental goodbye to the place I had been living in, and sat back as the early morning traffic began to collect in the heart of the city

While the radio hummed in the front of the Uber, I double-checked my bag for my ticket, which at the moment was being used as a bookmark for my next sudoku puzzle. I pulled out my phone and texted Brianna, who sat next to me in Art History

_I decided to go, Ill see you at the station. Probably in 20ish mins depending on traffic :)_

I had only known Brianna for a couple months, but she reminded me of my friends back in New York, with a spunky, loud attitude and unquestioning confidence. Almost right after I had set my phone back on my lap, she responded:

_No way! I’m glad you finally changed your mind. Now ill have someone to keep me on track with directions to this place, which, by the way, is in the middle of freaking nowhere._

I smiled, trying to picture Bri getting anywhere that didn’t have cell service or clear street signs, it was entertaining. The rest of the ride to the train station was dedicated to notifying friends, family, and coworkers where I would be for the next week, trying to hold in my excitement. My parents were relieved that I had finally decided to go, given the opportunities that this convention may permit for me.

It had begun to drizzle when the car pulled up to the London Euston station, and after grabbing my bags I briskly walked in to avoid the rain. Bri had told me that she would be waiting by the train’s terminal, and after the rendezvous of going through customs and checking my bag, I found her sitting directly under the 3A terminal sign.

She looked absolutely giddy with excitement, and she ran up to me and enveloped me in a big hug. “I’m so happy you decided to go!” She abruptly let go and gave me a soft punch to the arm,

“I would have been so lonely in the cabin, so since you almost bailed on me, I call top bunk”

I gave her an exaggerated eye roll for a response, “Okay, that’s fair, so everything is all planned out, right?”

“Yes madam, and we’ve even arranged your room in bunk bed style just the way you like it”. She said jokingly in a snobby British accent, rivaling her own from central London.

I played along, “Ah yes, and pray tell, when do I get my evening foot massage?”

“God you’re so needy” She said through a snicker, “Oh! Also, if you hadn’t already checked it out, the breakfast menu has strawberry yogurt which I will be stealing from you, I hope you don’t mind…”

“Oh my god of course you’re already looking at the breakfast menu”, pulling it up on my phone I shoved it in her face, exclaiming: “Hah! Joke’s on you, they have an option for Greek yogurt!” Brianna scrunched her face in a statement of both annoyance and disgust,

“Who even likes Greek yogurt?” She stuck out her tongue, making a retching sound, “Ugh, here I was thinking that your lactose intolerance had finally been set to my advantage.”

I grinned, “I know it’s only been a week since summer break started, but I’ve already missed seeing you so much!”

It was completely true, Bri had kept me from being lonely through our semester together; and not seeing her had brought me back to that feeling of homesickness that can only be replenished by good social interaction.

Fiddling with a frayed string on my jacket, I looked up, realizing she hadn’t responded.

“Earth to Brianna?” I waved my hand in front of her face, “Hellooo?”

Brianna’s bright green eyes snapped back to me, and she took my hands into hers: “I know you’re trying to be sentimental right now, but please for the love of all that is holy turn around and witness a masterpiece placed onto this earth by god itself.”

No sooner had she finished speaking her eyes were back on this said “masterpiece” and her hands were clenching mine. “Wow”, she said, entranced. “That is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments section!


End file.
